


the colours of the rainbow

by jackiednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Pride, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiednp/pseuds/jackiednp
Summary: A love letter in the colours of pride.





	the colours of the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in,,, forever?? so it's kinda rusty but oh hey.
> 
> it's for the pff pride flash fest 2019 and celebrates the wonderful gayness in the world. happy pride month!!

Red–

The colour of Phil’s lips just as he wakes up in the morning, slightly parted as breathy snores escapes every now and again. The colour of the ember that rests in the pit of his stomach, burning away at the void he always jokes about, because Phil’s soft voice is talking it down. The colour of his blood as it rushes to his head when Phil pushes him against the wall, biting at his neck and pushing his legs apart.

Orange–

The colour of the sun as it sets over Manchester, where they stand on their _own fucking balcony_ with a glass in each hand. The colour of Lion, the first time he sees the small plushie, that makes the fact that he’s inside AmazingPhil’s bedroom _holy fuck_ feel so real and so surreal at the same time. The colour of band aids stretched over broken pieces in their shattered hearts, but it's alright because they can fix this and what can be fixed will never break again.

Yellow–

The colour of Phil. The colour of Phil’s laughter, his warm voice as he mumbles goodnight and the colour of the screech he makes when he tries to sound like  _any_ animal alive. The colour of Uma Thurman’s latex dress that watched as they had sex for the very first time, and the bubbly feeling in his chest when Phil points that out every time there’s a reference to Kill Bill. The colour of the butterflies that burst to life when Phil touches him, every single time.

Green–

The colour of the carpeting in Phil’s old bedroom, where they more than once lay giggling until their stomachs hurt. The colour of the first houseplant they bought together that Phil killed not even a week after they’d moved in. The colour of comfort that comes back every time he hears the keys fumble at the door, or when the floor creaks in the hallway.

Blue–

The colour of the sea that Phil always talks about wanting to live by, where eventually their forever home will be. The feeling when he wakes up and reaches for an arm, and how he makes himself small as Phil laces his arms around his middle. The colour of sadness that, even though it’s getting better and better, comes back every now and again. The colour of Phil’s eyes as he tells him that he loves him, and that sadness won’t win.

Violet–

The colour of bruises on knees and bite marks they kept giving each other as evidence of lust, want and need. The colour of desire, of love and playfulness. The colour of the night when they first said “I love you”. The colour of the night when Dan, for the first time in forever, felt safe enough to call anything, no, –anyone– home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at tumblr!


End file.
